Strong
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Veronica is a soc with a short tolerance for Greasers, at home she's practically ignored by her father because of her mother's death. Though when she meets Ponyboy, he's not the greaser she expects and he's her english partner so she doesn't have much choice. Pony sparks a change in herself and in her homelife.
1. Chapter 1

_Veronica -5th period AP English_

_ROMANCE_

_When my mom was alive, she used to tell me stories of how she and dad met and fell in love. They met in an airport; my mom was heading for California and my dad, for Oklahoma. They never would've met had my mom not forgotten her passport on the plane._

_Dad left the plane to go look for her, he asked all over for 'Sarah Jones'; I asked him once why he would spend so much time looking for someone he'd never even met. He told me that he could feel it in his bones that he had to meet her._

_He stood for hours looking for her and ended up missing his flight when my mom ran up to him. He handed her the passport and she thanked him breathlessly. He asked her how long she had till her next flight and she had missed it already._

_So they went on a date and as my mom used to say 'and the rest is history!' I still can hardly believe such a wacky story and meet ended up bringing my mom and my dad together. Every love story ends sometime though, my mother died when I was 12 from cancer._

**_Okay, so this first chapter is just basically an opening to the real story and you'll find out why in a moment, to the next chapter! _**

**_Oh and... Review plz?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_VERONICA_

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP

"Ugh, shut up!" I grumbled throwing a pillow at the alarm clock, I missed and it fell pathetically on the ground. I groaned and threw back the covers and slapped it off, with the annoying sound gone I was tempted to get back into bed but I didn't want to risk having to walk to school.

I slumped into the bathroom and turned on the shower head, I jumped in washing hair fast as I could then dried off and put on my silk bathrobe and walked to my room and then into my walk in closet. I looked and decided on a navy blue pencil skirt and a white blouse.

After that, I tied my long blonde (naturally) hair partly back; it's slightly wavy but I don't like the curly look all my friends seem to like. I put on my makeup and lipstick and I'm done!

I go down the long staircase and walk into the huge door way and I turn to find Stacy honking her Sting ray at me. I huff and run outside "alright, I'm coming" I yelled and jump into shotgun.

"About time, did you hear about our new English teacher?" she asked.

"Uh uh" I replied.

"Well, she's some kind of witch apparently, she's gonna give us some kind of super hard project this semester" Stacy answered and I frowned.

"Sounds awful?" I reply trying to sound sincere but it's hard because I like English.

"Ugh girl, don't even try to sympathize, you're a terrible liar" Stacy tells me distastefully and I shrug my shoulders.

The rest of the way Stacy gossips on the latest news over the summer and we eventually get to school without my ears falling off. I get out of the car and Stacy follows suit with her bag, somebody wolf whistles toward us "lookin good, Veronica" this hood says my name 'Ver-on-ic-a' very slowly. We both glare at him and I flip my hair.

I hate greasers the most; they're all rotten, no good, white trash. I stalk away from them now in a foul mood, my first class happens to be English with our new teacher, Mrs. Hurtz.

Mrs. Hurtz certainly doesn't look like a witch lady; she's young and pretty with long black hair and deep blue eyes. She smiles at the class and introduces herself "I'll try to learn your names quickly but I'm terrible at them so be patient" she explains smiling.

"Now, I teach a little differently than most English teachers, this semester you each will get assigned a book to read. It's all different books assigned to partners, only 2 people and I know this class is even. I'm not letting you pick your own partners" she explained, the whole class groaned.

"Each partners will get one book, both of you will have to write a journal entry about a topic in the book. You don't have to tell a single thing about the book but I will know if you're not reading it because you will have a test every week on it.

"What I want each partner to do is write about something in real life that is something like the book. Themes or symbols like discrimination, money, or bravery is what it can be about and you write a journal entry of when something like that happened in your life.

"You hand it to your partner after that and the other will write his or hers. It's one single journal so you have to work closely not separately" she explained.

I thought about this, it sounded interesting but I didn't like the idea of not getting to choose who my partner was.

"Come up when I call your names and I'll tell you what book your reading" she explained and everyone held their breath or groaned when they got a partner they didn't like.

"Veronica Fanta and Ponyboy Curtis" she called, then did a double take at the name and raised an eyebrow at the greaser who was walking up like I was.

"Nickname?" she questioned him.

"No, ma'am" he replied.

She cracked a smile "well, I think I'll have no trouble remembering your name" she told him and he turned scarlet. He nodded and glanced at me, I glared at him and he looked awayNormally when I glared at hoods, they'd challenge me or smirk and say something back but he didn't do a thing, just ignored me.

"Well, Ponyboy, Veronica, you're getting one of my favorites; Gone with the wind" she said and Ponyboy's eyes widened then he stared at his feet.

If I was being completely honest, Ponyboy was cute; he had messy brown hair covered his eyes when he looked down. His eyes were a pretty gray with a mix of different types of grey and flecks of green in them. He was pretty too, almost like a girl with his long eyelashes but he was also well built and lean. He was pretty tall but I was a few inches taller.

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Hurtz asked frowning at him.

Ponyboy shook his head then lifted his eyes "no, it's fine" he replied, there was almost no accent like so many greasers had. His voice wasn't deep but it wasn't high pitched; very smooth, I wanted to hear it some more.

I turned away, blushing at the thought of liking a greaser like him "well, okay, you can take your seats" she replied still frowning curiously "um sit next to each other, I'll be passing out the notebooks soon" she added loud enough for the rest of class.

I sighed and did so, the rest of class we didn't talk much at all, the only thing he asked was how to spell my name. His scrawl was neat so we both agreed to use his fore our front cover, then we left that class. We had to meet the next day after school to read and do our journal entries.

I sighed and went to meet Stacy who was already waiting in her Sting Ray "I gotta go by the DX for some gas, 'kay?" she asked me.

"Alright, hey, what do you know about Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ponyboy Curtis? A lot, which aspect of him?" she asked, Stacy was the schools 'Know all, see all, and hear all' and the gossip queen. She was my best friend though, since kindergarten.

"Um… I don't know" I admitted.

She sighed "well, I know he's cute, grey and green eyes, messy brown hair, athletic build; you can't go wrong. He's real smart too, skipped a few grades and usually keeps to himself a lot, real quiet. He's a senior but he's a year younger than us, has a few scholarships from schools because of some novel he wrote" she explained.

"He wrote a novel?" I asked incredulously and she nodded then pulled into the DX, Sodapop Curtis, the heart throb of many girls in Tulsa walked up.

"Full tank" Stacy told him.

"Gotcha" he answered.

"Thanks, doll face" Stacy added making Sodapop smirk, he was handsome with blonde hair and light blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He was one of the tolerable greasers.

"Oh! That's right, hey Sodapop, my girl here is interested in your brother" Stacy told him pointing at me.

"Ponyboy?" Sodapop questioned smiling in amusement. It dawned on me what they were talking about and my face burned "I am not, we're English partners!" I argued.

"English partners?" Sodapop asked, his eyes lit up with curiosity.

"We're reading a book and have to make a journal entry for every chapter" I muttered.

"What book?" Soda asked clearly interested.

"Gone with the Wind" I answered, Sodapop's eyes went wide then he frowned, what was with these brothers and that book?

"Hm… well, good luck then" he muttered, what did that mean?

Sodapop filled the tank up and Stacy drove me home, as soon as I walked in, I found my dad in the kitchen. I hesitated going in the kitchen but I decided to anyway "uh hi dad, you're home" I said awkwardly.

Dad turned and nodded smiling, it was obviously fake "hi sweetie how was school?" he asked, like you care.

"Um fine" I replied.

"Good, keeping grades up?" he asked turning to look for something in the cabinets.

"School just started" I answered, crossing my arms.

"Right" he answered, this was suffocating me.

"I'm gonna go do my homework" I told him.

"Okay" he answered absently, he didn't care about anything, and it was so quiet I could hear a pin drop.

I sighed and decided to go to bed without dinner that night, I couldn't bear to face my dad again, the next day went quick and I had to schedule a time with Ponyboy. I didn't want to return to my house in all honesty.

"Um, can we do our work at your house?" I asked, Ponyboy's face was unreadable and he nodded.

"Um sure, I need to call my brother though, do you mind um… walking?" he asked.

I tried to make a face but I shook my head anyway, he went to a pay phone and talked on the phone "yes… tell Two-bit to shut up… better not ask her that or I'll deck you… uh huh… uh huh… yeah… bye" he finally hung up, exhausted.

"We can start walking now" he told me and I nodded and we started to walk, I was glad I chose to wear jeans today and not a skirt and high heels. I walked along with Ponyboy who seemed to remain stoic and glanced from side to side the whole way.

"It's not pretty" he finally told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My house, it's real shabby and there may or may not be some of my friends there so um, don't do that thing you do" he told me.

"What thing?" I asked me frowning then glanced at a shabby looking house.

"That, you purse your lips then look disgusted" he pointed out.

"I don't-"

"Yes. You do" he cut me off and I guess I couldn't deny it since I really did.

I bit my tongue and we remained silent the rest of the way, Ponyboy's house was real shabby but it was cleaner than the ones I've seen with stuff all over the front yard.

Ponyboy opened the door for me and I walked in and he shut the door, as soon as Ponyboy walked in he tackled by a tall skinny boy with rust colored hair.

Ponyboy wrestled him and managed to pin the other face down with his arm behind his back "give up, you no good hood?" Ponyboy asked, he was grinning.

"No way" the other boy replied and Ponyboy twisted the boy's arm "okay! Okay! Uncle!" Ponyboy released the boy who laughed and breathed hard then plopped on the couch.

"Gee kid, I think you're getting as good as Darry" the boy gasped.

"Or you should lay off the cigarettes and booze" Ponyboy quipped making the boy laugh then turn to me, I tried to keep as straight a face as possible.

"Two-bit Mathews, at your service m'lady" he told me grinning.

"Veronica" I replied politely, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Anyway" Ponyboy gestured me to follow, I did so, clutching my bag and sitting at the kitchen table.

Ponyboy leaves and brings back a different copy of Gone with the Wind; we read the first chapter silently then write a dull journal entry. Nothing was interesting really; by the time we were done it was 5:00 pm.

Dad would be home by now "-dinner" I looked at the eldest Curtis brother with surprise.

"What?" I asked, I had zoned out for a minute.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" he repeated smiling.

"I don't know; I don't want to impose" I replied, yes please! Anywhere but at home!

"It's no problem, how do you feel about hot dogs?" he asked.

I blinked, I hadn't had a hot dog since the year mom died; before we always had barbeques at our house and we'd eat hot dogs and hamburgers and all kinds of things. When she died though, it was like our family died with it.

"Sounds great" I answered smiling sincerely.

"By the way…" Darry added.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um… well, are you always this… spacy?" he asked, I laughed embarrassedly.

"Not usually" I admitted.

"Good because Ponyboy is likely going to zone out on you a lot, he practically lives in Lala Land" Two-bit added and Ponyboy, who was approaching behind him, shoved him to the side.

It was so odd to see him this way; I guess you really don't know someone until you've walked around in their shoes. From what I've seen from him at school, he was serious and painfully quiet but with these guys. He was happy, full of life, and made jokes all the time.

"Um, can I help?" I asked getting up, Darry blinked.

"Sure, you know how to make relish?" he asked a little taken aback.

"It's my specialty" I replied and he chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a whole flock of people coming in for dinner, I now knew all their names; Darry was the oldest Curtis brother, Sodapop the middle brother, and Ponyboy the youngest.

Then there was Steve Randle and Two-bit Mathews who were always over; Sodapop, Steve, and Two-bit all were playing poker and Ponyboy stayed on the coach and read.

"By the way… how did Ponyboy and Sodapop get named?" I asked, Darry chuckled.

"My mom was a real original woman, she must've let dad keep the tradition and then went crazy with Soda and Pony" he explained, I laughed.

"Tradition?" I asked.

"Yup, the first born son in the Curtis family is always named Darryl but I guess in this family, my name is the odd one" he explained and laughed then the stove went off.

"Guess so" I agreed.

Darry whistled and the boys all came running for food and hotdogs all except Ponyboy, who was still reading.

"How about you go get him" Darry told me, I hesitated but went into the living room.

"Hey Pony" I said and he wasn't paying attention, I called him again and again when I sighed and went to his side. The whole of their gang was watching with amusement AND then I thought of something evil.

I'd always wanted to do this to someone "HEY PONY!" I yelled in his ear, he jumped about a foot almost letting go of his book. He went red when he saw it was me, he got up and marked his page then threw his book on the table beside the coach.

The whole gang laughed, teasing Pony as he walked past me into the kitchen; it wasn't long until I had to go home. I grimaced, I had to walk home or face calling my dad.

"Veronica, do you have a ride home?" Darry asked.

"Uh no, I just thought I'd walk" I replied, god I didn't want to talk to dad.

"No way you're walking without anyone, this neighborhood's dangerous especially for girls" Darry replied firmly.

"I'll drive her" Ponyboy volunteered.

"Alright then, take the truck" Darry instructed digging into his pockets and tossing Ponyboy the keys.

I didn't object since it was better than walking home or calling dad to pick me up. I climbed into the truck and Ponyboy started the engine. "So um, which way?" he asked looking at me, I couldn't see him very well in the dark but it was clear to see his jaw line and collar bone and especially his eyes.

"Um go toward the DX" I replied, trying not to stare.

"Got it" he started driving.

"Right" I replied once we got a ways, we didn't talk much but it wasn't awkward; it was comfortable.

There was a question that I couldn't stop thinking about "um Ponyboy, what happened to your parents?" I asked quietly.

Ponyboy's eyes went soft and smiled sadly "they died in an automobile accident, both of them died within contact, that's what the police told us. Dar had to quit college and get a job at a roofing company and Soda dropped out to work at the DX" he replied.

"I'm sorry" I answered.

"I've got enough sorry's for a live time" he sighed.

"I know what you mean" I told him.

"Hm?" he asked.

"My mother died when I was 12, my dad's never been the same" I replied then pointed to the neighborhood.

"Yeah, for a while after they died, Darry stopped smiling. He'd yell at me for the littlest things, if I got a B in math, he'd yell I should've gotten an A but something happened that kind of brought us together" he explained.

"I just wish my dad would yell, it's like he doesn't even see me anymore" I answered.

I knew Ponyboy didn't know how to answer and that was fine with me, he didn't have to "here" I pointed to my house. It was huge and gorgeous and clean but inside; I knew it was empty and cold.

"Ponyboy" I said when he pulled into the drive way.

"Yeah?"

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, I'd never done something like that in my life; I'd had boyfriends but none had I ever just kissed on the cheek. All they wanted was kissing and sex, that's all.

"Thanks" I told him.

He smiled a little; I could see his cheeks turning red from the light in front of my home.

"Yup" he said.

I unbuckled and got out but before I shut the door I looked up at him and he stared at me "I think you and your brothers and friends, they're all nice, I think I was wrong about you and maybe about greasers" I added.

A small smile came to his lips "thanks, I think I was wrong about you too" he replied.

I relieved smile came to my face and I nodded and the shut the door, I waved good bye and he waved back then he left. I touched my face, oh god, I had a crush on him.

**A bit cliche, yes, a lot cute, definately. If you like it, Review plz? If you don't... REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

___Veronica -5th period AP English_

_VANITY_

_When I was little, my mom told me that there were many attractive features in a man or a woman but one of the most unattractive features was vanity. She taught me as a little girl to be confident but to never be snobby._

_'Look at people for who they are and what they do not what they look like' and I try to do that today. I wondered how my mom did it to this day. My mother was a very beautiful woman; she even used to be a model before she decided to settle down with my dad._

_She was around all those cameras, all eyes on her but she stayed level headed. She was a smart lady, beautiful, kind, and all the things my dad talked about having in his dream girl. But then my dad would get all mushy and say that mom was his dream girl._


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned as I stared at the complicated equations, in all honesty, it looked like those impossible to solve equations in movies. I was messing up my hair and pretty sure I had a permanent imprint of my own hand on my cheek from where I leaning on.

A hand appeared on the table next to my paper, it was connected to a wrist and lean and muscled arms connecting to shoulders. This was getting to be ridiculous; I had a bad crush on Ponyboy and it seemed like everything about him seemed sexy to me.

Even his wrist, thin and even with the where I could the veins and his wrist bone Ponyboy was looking at the equation with concentration. With his eyes half closed, his eyelashes were more noticeable "its 56" he told me.

I stared at my homework, "how the hell did you get that?" I asked, he looked at the ceiling then looked down at the equation. This was his way of rolling eyes but not in a bad way, it was unique and I smiled at the gesture.

He pointed the equation "here, you plug that in, bring it over then voila" he explained taking my pencil and showing me.

I stared at it, Ponyboy was very smart, like stupid smart; he understood things that even very smart people considered hard.

"Can you tutor me?" I asked suddenly, he looked surprised and blinked.

"Um, why so sudden?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I don't get a good grade this last final, I'm screwed" I said.

Ponyboy sat down, and then took the pages of homework; his hands were smudged with pencil lead and charcoal. It was a trade mark of his, he liked to draw on his free time as well as read.

"I did this all last year so I guess I could help you whenever" he explained.

"You're a genius" I told him.

"No I'm not" he dismissed.

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Are"

"Not- ugh!"

"And gullible is written on the ceiling" Ponyboy bragged, not gonna look, not gonna look.

Ponyboy burst out laughing. I looked.

"So when exactly did you need help?" he asked, sparing me the humiliation.

"Um now and possibly the entirety of next week and all eternity; stay with me" I begged.

"Let's see if I can fit that into my schedule" he joked then sat at the table "I'll tutor you today for now but if you want my help after school you're gonna have to wait an hour and 30 minutes every week day" he replied then looked at my homework.

It turned out that Ponyboy did track and could run very well, he was the fastest on the team save for Jem Bellona. I waited on the bleachers everyday just reading or doing the rest of my homework until he was off and we would walk to his house.

Today was a little different because this time he had a track meet, I was a little shocked to find that Ponyboy did in fact have a fan base. Not really cheer leaders but Ponyboy was such a nice person that it was apparent that he'd have a couple girls that cheered him on besides me.

I'm not gonna lie, I was feeling a little jealous but I tried to hide it really well. Besides, it wasn't like the girls were hanging off him. Ponyboy's best events were the sprints, long jump, and long distant.

I cheered for him at one of the sprinting events; he ended up winning this time by a couple seconds. I ran up "he was right next to you" I told him and he nodded breathing hard then took a breath.

"I know, I almost thought I was gonna lose" he said beaming at me.

"So… you ready for home?" I asked as he was now picking up his stuff.

"Yep but we better hurry, looks like it's gonna rain" he answered aiming his eyes skyward at the dark grey clouds that were swirling a little.

"Yeah" I agreed and we started walking then walked a little quicker as it started to drizzle. But pretty soon we were running because the rain was pouring down.

It didn't matter though soon because we soaked through, I clutched the back pack to my chest and Pony did the same so we wouldn't get them too wet.

Ponyboy grinned back at me and took my hand and we sprinted to his house, we ran into the house and finally relaxed as we dripped at his door way. I looked at him, his hair was soaked and clung his forehead and his clothes also clung to him. I looked in the mirror, we both looked like drowned rats.

I looked him in the eye and I grinned; we both burst out laughing. It wasn't that funny but I just couldn't help it, we seemed to laugh until our stomach's hurt. We caught our breath and I took off my soaked tennis shoes; I'd gotten used to wearing them since I was walking every day.

We both walked into the living room where everyone was already there, I wasn't surprised, and they were almost always at the Curtis place. "Ya look like someone hosed you" Darry commented and Ponyboy rolled his eyes then walked to the closet and pulled out some towels.

"You wanna shower? You can borrow some of my clothes" Ponyboy offered.

I nodded and he handed me a towel then went and brought back jeans and a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and tied my still wet hair into a ponytail and walked out. Pony's clothes didn't fit perfectly but that was expected because he had wider shoulders.

"Thanks" I told Ponyboy and he started laughing and I frowned in confusion, he grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and started to wipe under my eyes.

"You look like a raccoon" he told me, laughter evident in his voice and I blushed realizing that my mascara had run down my face.

"I must say, I love the new fashion statement, wear the Ponyboy Fashion Line" Two-bit joked, Ponyboy pointedly ignored him.

"They are comfortable though" I said.

"That's the idea" Ponyboy answered staring at my homework, wait, _my _homework? I sat at the table "well?" I asked, I had looked at it earlier and couldn't make head nor tails of it.

"Yeah, you move this here then there, switch it around then substitute and divide then equation bring it around and done then take this and this and get this" he explained using a pencil to explain. I stared at him; sometimes Pony was just too smart for his own good or anyone else's. Everything that seemed simple for him was difficult to us.

"Message received, sorry now you take this number and bring it up to the 5 then switch it with 8 then divide" he explained again slower.

"Oh! Ok, that's better and the rest?" I asked; we took the rest of the hour and he explained the parts that I didn't understand and through the hours, the storm showed no sign of letting up.

"There's a flood warning, Veronica, can you see if your parents won't mind if you spend the night here?" Darry asked.

"Um, my dad's not at home, he's half way around the world by now on a business trip" I answered sheepishly then remembered that I had only told Ponyboy about my family affairs but it made me feel good to know that he had not spoken a word not even to his brothers.

"And you're mom-"

"Deceased, well, now that that settles it; how about some chocolate cake?" Ponyboy cut Darry off and I smiled at his obvious way of distraction. I was used to people tiptoeing around my mother's death but with Ponyboy, he just didn't want me lingering on the past. It was his sweet way of showing me he cares a lot.

"Oh I do!" Two-bit jumped like a kid in a candy store and I laughed at how much he sounded about 1/3rd of his age.

Lately I had spent a lot of time at the Curtis's; I guess I had to admit that it was because of Ponyboy. My crush was apparent but I didn't plan on doing anything about it because, well, he was my friend. A very good friend who was steadily becoming very close to becoming my best and I didn't want to jeopardize it.

Anyway, I would have to repay them by buying dinner for them or taking them out. I'd think of something but right now I just felt like a nuisance as I shifted my weight wearing Pony's plaid PJ's. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy, I can just sleep on the coach-" I was soon cut off.

"Don't be stupid, why would we let you sleep on the couch when there's a perfectly good bed?" Pony answered frowning.

"But it's your parent's bed, look, I understand; my dad can't even sleep in their old bedroom" I argued.

Ponyboy put a hand on my head; it was gentle and so unexpected that it made a blush flow to my cheek. It made me notice that he had grown taller; he was now an inch short of being taller than me and I looked up to see that his face was serious.

Serious but not sad or angry or anything I ever expected. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead, they were cool and a little rough. I stood still, shocked and slightly embarrassed "get some sleep, Veronica" Ponyboy whispered and then left.

Everything that I was feeling earlier was shattered and I went into the bedroom, it was warm and nothing like a dead couple's room. I went to sleep and woke up to Sodapop's voice singing 'rise and shine!'

I got up pretty quickly because although I wasn't exactly a morning person, I was always pretty perky in the mornings. It was hard not to be happy this morning because I hadn't woken up to pancakes, eggs, and bacon since I was 11.

It turned out, Pony was not a morning person by any means at all. When Sodapop finally woke him up, Ponyboy trudged into the kitchen and sat at the table about half asleep. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up everywhere and his clothes all wrinkled.

His eyes, though obviously tired and groggy, kept their grey and green brilliance despite Ponyboy looking like he was going to collapse on the table. Darry shoved a plate of bacon and eggs towards Ponyboy.

"Eat" Darry said before sipping his coffee; I had almost forgotten it was a Saturday morning.

Ponyboy sighed and started to eat, he didn't eat much stopping after on one piece of bacon and half his eggs. Now I understood why Ponyboy was so thin, he hardly ate; I'd have to make a note of that.

Darry glared at Pony who glared back "hey Ponyboy, how about you try a pancake I make?" I asked him and he turned looking curious. Finally he shrugged agreeing, I looked into the cabinet to see if they had what my mother always put in my own pancakes when I was young.

She used to tell me that I had to keep the recipe an absolute secret. I took the normal ingredients and added the other secret ingredients and whipped up 2 pancakes and decided to make one more for myself.

I placed the plate in front of him and he stared at them then at me, his face clearly said 'that's it?'. I'll admit they looked pretty normal but my mom's recipe was known as 'ambrosia' by my cousins which meant 'food for the gods'.

I narrowed my eyes daring him to take a bite while smirking and Ponyboy took a bite of my pancakes. I could see his eyes widening "what did you put in them?" Ponyboy asked, taking a couple more bites. He couldn't seem to slow down.

"That's a secret between me, my mother, and future daughter or son" I replied smiling "and of course my other greats dating back to the very invention of pancakes" I added.

"Can I try?" Sodapop asked looking at Ponyboy as if he'd grown 4 more eyes.

"Yep" I agreed shoving my own pancake to him; the rest of them took a bite and then fought over the last piece.

"I can just make more" I offered, my face flushing with happiness that I could do something for them instead of being a nuisance.

"Yeah" they all agreed quickly, when they were done, Darry and I were stuck doing the dishes but he didn't look like he minded and I certainly didn't.

"Thanks" Darry told me as I handed him a soapy plate to dunk in clear water and set out to dry.

"For what?" I asked.

"You know, Ponyboy doesn't ever seem to take pleasure in eating, never has. Used to drive mom up the wall and the only thing he ever seems to enjoy eating is sweets on occasion" he explained.

"I figured it was something like that, Ponyboy's not the type to worry about looks much but I wouldn't thank me. Thank my mother" I answered chuckling.

He smiled and nodded "hey Veronica, do you…" Darry hesitated and I met his eyes with concern.

"Do you not get along with your father?" he clarified.

I bit the inside of my cheek hard, keeping my eyes fixated on the dishes I washed and Darry did the same. "Well, we do but it's not like father and daughters are supposed to be. We used to be really close, we'd go to movies or he'd take me shopping or something. When my mother died, he just shut himself off" I answered then swallowed.

"He buried himself in his work, stopped coming home most nights; it's not really different from most of my other friends. They have the same experience but with them, they just try to get into trouble to get attention from their folks. I could throw myself off a cliff and it wouldn't make a difference to my dad" I explained.

"That's not true" Ponyboy says firmly and with a determined set to his voice. I gasped and turned around, his jaw is rigid and his eyes and solid "don't think like that, Veronica" he said.

"What do you know?" I snapped.

"If you dad loved you before your mother died like you say then there's no way that he doesn't love you now. There's a lot of people in a similar situation's like yours who say the same thing but sometimes… sometimes it's nothing short of the truth but if he loved you then, he loves you now." He explained.

I stared at him then my gaze softened "you're probably right" I admitted, and I'll bet he was "but that doesn't change that I'm mad at him, he's so unbelievably stupid. Doesn't even know he's got a daughter still but his wife dies and he gives up" I said this with my voice cracking.

I won't cry, I wasn't going to cry in front of a bunch of boys; I wasn't gonna give in to the stereotypical soc attitude. I turned away and wiped the building tears away quickly then Pony gave me a sad smile, I smiled for real at the support.

I thought that was all I was going to hear about my father for a long time until one day after school; I didn't go straight to Ponyboy's but went home instead to grab a math text book before planning to go. But when I stepped inside a very strong smell of beer awaited me, I put my bag on the floor walking slowly to the living room.

"Dad?" my voice echoed a little despite how quiet it was, dad never drank anymore…

And then I saw him, he was sitting on the coach; beer bottle were strewn everywhere along with broken bottles. As soon as he saw me, he stood up all of a sudden; stumbling toward me "where you been, ya whore?" he slurred.

"With my friends" I replied trying to ignore what he'd called me, he was drunk after all.

"Boyfriends? Been getting' drunk and partyin all night huh?" he grumbled.

"No, i- he's been helping me with homework-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, GIRL!" he shouted making me wince.

"Dad, please, you're drunk maybe if you would sit down-"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" he screamed, I back backed away but he grabbed the wrist roughly slamming me against the wall.

His breath smelled heavily of booze "don't lie to me" he growled and he was squeezing wrist to hard it bruised and my shoulder blades were throbbing.

He threw me to the floor and then threw the beer bottle, I tried to get away but it just hit; it bruised my cheek and shattered, glass was everywhere. I got up quickly and bolted out the door, I ignored my father's drunk yelling and ran, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care.

I just wanted away from my father, I breathing very heavily when I stopped. It was fairly late at night and party music was playing. "Hey girl, ya lookin for a date?" a boy whispered into my ear and I cringed away.

I looked at the guy, who looked like a bad guy overall; he looked me up and down and suddenly sobered up. "Hey, you're Curtis's girl, aint you?" he asked.

"Y-You know Ponyboy?" I asked, I was so relieved I could cry.

"Yeah, want me to call 'im?" he asked, hooking his thumbs in his pocket and gesturing the house.

"Do I have t-to go in?" I asked skeptically, I was shivering partly because of the cold and partly because I was so shaken up.

He looked me over frowning, he looked at my cuts then shook his head slowly "nah, I'll go call him, I also think Two-bit's here, I'll go see if he aint totally shit-faced yet" he said going into the house.

It took a couple minutes when Two-bit ran out of the house, I was so relieved to see him I hugged him. I didn't care about crying because I teared up "happy to see me?" he joked then realized I wasn't laughing, I was crying.

He had me lift my head to look at him, his face went pale when he saw my pale, bruised lip, and cut cheek. "What happened, baby?" he asked softly, I usually hated it when people called me baby but this was an exception because Two-bit used this in a caring way. And not to flirt.

I shook my head; I didn't want to talk about it right away and he didn't press. We waited a while until I saw Darry's truck pulled up and Ponyboy jumped out of it. He spotted us and practically sprinted at me, I unlooped my arms around Two-bit and lunged on Ponyboy who hugged me back.

He got a look at me then thanked Tim Sheppard, who was apparently the guy. We then drove to the Curtis house; I stepped out of the trunk slowly as I was starting to feel light headed because of the blood I had lost.

Ponyboy took hold of me and eased to me the coach and grabbed me a drink of water while Darry cleaned my cheek with rubbing alcohol and then put a band aid on my cuts. He handed me a bag of ice and the boys all sat down.

"Now, start from the beginning, how did this happen?" Ponyboy asked sitting down beside me.


	5. Chapter 5

___Veronica -5th period AP English_

_ALCOHOL_

_Alcohol is something I've never been a big fan of, I hate the smell of it and what it does to people. It makes the smartest and sweetest people into the dumbest and cruelest. There isn't a man or woman safe from its clutches if you allow it._

_When I was 7, I begged my mother to let me have a taste of it, I thought it was going to be delicious since all the adults at a party were drinking it. She let me run around and denied me when she finally gain and let me have a drop of the toxin._

_Immediately after I drank it, I raced over to my Coca-Cola bottle and washed it around to get the foul taste out of my mouth._


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the floor, my tears had dried on my face as I attempted to brush them off "he-he doesn't do this, my dad… he-he, it was the alcohol and he's never drank this much before" I stammered.

Steve was white, so pale beside the angry look had on; he looked so angry that he had tears in his eyes. His fists were clenched at his side and his shoulders shook. I jolted when I realized that this struck a little too close to home for him.

I stood up suddenly, I couldn't stop the tears from spilling down my eyes but this time, they weren't for me. There were for Steve "I'm sorry" I told him, he winced then stared at me "I'm so sorry" I said again. His eyes looked so helpless for a moment as he shook his head.

He stood up too, Sodapop stood up too then pushed us to another room "talk" he said then left.

"How is it…. that someone like you… that's given everything you could want could suffer the same things I did?" his voice shook as he stared. "And yet… you say sorry to me?" he asked.

"The first time, my dad beat me… I couldn't talk at all… I couldn't speak and I cried for a whole day. But you… you're stronger than me…" he said, his bitter blue eyes didn't look bitter to me anymore. They looked hurt and sad now.

I shook my head, my tears fell to the floor again and down my cheeks "no… no I'm not, you are and you still live with him, you have more courage and you're a lot stronger. But I…" I took a breath.

"I don't know what to do anymore, you- can you help me?" I asked brushing my tears away and they stayed away as I put on a brave face.

He stared at me "but I- I don't know if I…" he was at a loss for words when he sighed "I guess I… okay, I'll try" he agreed and I nodded smiling weakly.

We went back into the room as the rest of time I was quiet and Steve was too though we seemed to have a mutual understanding. Ponyboy kept staring at me with worry but I smiled to show him I was okay but he didn't seem to buy it.

I spent the night and the next morning I was very nervous, I talked to Darry last night about how I was going to confront my father and he seemed as nervous as I was.

I made my special pancakes that morning while Darry helped make eggs and bacon "Veronica… you know that you're one of the gang now, right?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I turned to him then a smile widely, it was nice to finally hear it myself "now I do" I agreed.

Darry smiled slightly then nodded "yeah so… I think me, Pony, and Steve are gonna be coming along with you, I want to make sure your dad isn't still drunk" he told me.

I smiled "thank you" I said and he nodded seemingly relieved.

Though my pancakes were delicious, none of us could eat much except for Soda and Two-bit because those two were big gluttons but I ate a couple pieces of bacon. We then headed to my home; Darry had never seen my house and was a little shocked to find how big it was.

"Your castle, Princess?" Steve asked.

I smiled sadly "more like a tower guarded by a dragon" I replied and they all frowned, I opened the door slowly.

"Dad?" I said.

"Veronica?" his voice replied "Veronica!" he yelled then he ran toward me but stopped short when he saw my cuts and swollen lip. Although it had gone down, it still had a scab and it was still a little swelled.

Dad looked horrible, with bags under his eyes and his clothes ragged. His eyes were wide with horror "oh Veronica, I…" his voice now shook. "I am so- so…. there's nothing I can to make this up, is there? I'm sorry" he was almost sobbing.

I still didn't take a step forward "do you know what you're sorry for?" I asked; my voice cracking.

"I…"

"You've ignored her and last night- you hurt her!" Steve cut in angrily.

"I know, I know…" he replied with a sob "Veronica, I've been stupid, when you're mom died I thought I lost everything by losing the love of my life" he started.

My legs shook, "but I- I still have a daughter and I don't know how to deal with that without your mother. She was the one who knew how to do everything and when she died I didn't to do with myself. Veronica... baby, you look so much like your mother. I didn't know how to deal with seeing you in her but... I'm not going to run anymore, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Your dad made a huge mistake and if that mistake is not forgiven then i'm willing to do anything to make it okay again" his voice wavered.

"So can we go back to movie nights and barbecues? I want my- my daddy back" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Of course, it might take a while but I'll try, honey, I'll try very hard" he said determinedly, tears were trailing down his cheeks too.

I turned to the gang and they all smiled back. I ran to him and hugged him tightly, I couldn't help it, I cried a lot. I cried for a long time and he did too until we parted and he looked at the boys.

"So… these are the boys you've been hanging out with?" he asked uncertainly, he was uncertain. I'll admit the group was a bit oddlooking all together.

I smiled and took his hand "these are my friends, no- my second family" I said and they all grinned.

"Darry Curtis" Darry introduced and my dad shook his hand, it was comical because Darry towered over my dad but was still very polite.

"Ponyboy Curtis, no not a nickname" he added also shaking dad's hand.

"Steve Randal" Steve introduced.

"I'm sorry, thank you for taking care of her.

"Yeah well, now we're gonna count on you for that, we'll hear about it if you don't" Darry said winking jokingly.

Dad chuckled, for the first since mom died he smiles a little "I will" he agreed.

I sighed with content and then hugged each of them tightly even though Steve pretended to look angry, his red cheeks said otherwise. I hugged Ponyboy last and the longest; I went on my tiptoes and whispered "I'll see you tomorrow, at school okay?" I said.

"Okay" he mumbled back, his cheeks were a cherry red and for good measure, I kissed cheek making his whole face go red including his ears.

I laughed and waved as they left; at first, dad and I weren't sure how to act but soon, we were just hanging out in the living room. I told him about the gang and how Ponyboy was a genius and had been helping me with homework. That helped us shake off the awkwardness, though it still lingered and it would probably take a long time until we were back to how it was before if it ever got to that.

"So do you like Ponyboy?" dad asked raising his eyebrows.

"Dad" I complained, my face flushing.

"So you do" he pointed out.

"Yes but I don't know if he's just being nice or…" I muttered.

"I like the boy, he's got a good head on his shoulders from the looks of it" dad commented and I smiled, dad approved.


	7. Chapter 7

VERONICA

I nervously punched in the phone number and twirled my hair in my fingers. "Hello?" Pony's voice made my stomach spin.

"Uh hi, Ponyboy" I greeted.

"Veronica" Pony said, a little surprised.

"Yeah um... are you maybe free today?" I asked nervously, I shifted in my dress.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything" Ponyboy replied.

"It's a bit sudden but... every year we go to my uncle's farm for a reunion and when a girl is 17, she's supposed to bring someone and well I... I'd love it if that someone were you" I explained quickly, my face was bright red then.

"Um! Yeah, sure, do I need to wear anything special or?..." he trailed off.

"Just jeans and a button up is all" I added excitedly "okay, we'll see you soon buh-bye" I said then quickly got ready, I squealed and twirled. "Ponyboy's my date" I said, biting my lip happily.

PONYBOY

As I hung up, alarm bells were going off in my mind "did she just?" I trailed blushing.

"Ask you out? Pretty much" Sodapop finished my sentence then I turned to all of them who were by the phone in the kitchen.

"You eavesdropped!" I accused and they laughed.

"Ponyboy, Veronica is a one of a kind girl. She's a kind, nice, can cook, and not afraid to ask a boy out instead of the other way around. You don't find girls like her in Tulsa often" Soda informed me.

"Plus she's super good lookin', blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes and that body…" I glared harshly at Two-bit but I guess I couldn't object.

Veronica really was beautiful and in all honesty, she only looked prettier without her make than with it on. She had a little bit of freckles, pale pink lips, a cute nose, and a smooth and soft jaw line. It only got better when she smiled too, her teeth were a reasonable white but not freakishly so and her cheeks went red with happiness.

"Now go get dressed!" Soda mentioned shoving me to my room, I walked to get my clothes. Good thing I showered early today. As I picked my clothes out, I thought about Veronica.

At first she had seemed mean and haughty because she glared at me and very reluctant to work with me. But slowly, she had started to open up; talking to me like I was a normal person. I supposed her reaction was because of her experience with greasers and I had seen some in action.

She was occasionally whistled at and called out to in rude ways which she didn't respond to but only glared. I'd never been close enough to stop it but I could understand why she had reacted the first time the way she did.

At first, she seemed like the typical rich girl; only liking what was appealing and pretty. I'd misjudged entirely however by first impressions; why she had felt so entitled to tell me about her home life I still didn't know.

Veronica was not typical no matter what her looks and a part of her personality seemed to say. She wore nice clothes, very nice usually including a skirt and a blouse or jeans and a very nice shirt. Apart from her wearing my clothes that one night I've never seen her wear t-shirts.

She seemed to settle in their house perfectly well, she didn't have any objections to anything Darry proposed to make. She seemed like the type to prefer fancy stuff like salad and steak but she'd stomped that thought down pretty quick when she'd bested Sodapop in eating cake.

No matter what her looks and dress suggested, she truly was a bit of a tomboy at heart. She was clever too, responding to Two-bit's remarks with ease that always sent the gang in fits of laughter.

"I know that" I muttered, my face going slightly red just thinking about her.

"Good, don't let her get away" Darry added making him going a shade redder.

"I don't even know if she likes me" I argued and they all stared.

"Of course she does! She's got a super mega crush on you!" Sodapop told me looking like he was seriously wondering if he should box my ears for good measure.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She blushes a lot, out of all of us, she wanted you to come to face her father the most, and she just invited you to her family reunion which is like a party. Face it, Pone, she just asked you on a date" he answered.

The word was lost on me; it seemed like it went into my ears and bounced around in my head before exploding in my stomach. Date… date… date… date.

I've been on plenty of dates, thank you very much but I've never been on a date with a girl as pretty as Veronica or as nice either with her nice clothes. It was my thoughts that Veronica might expect a little more from me than any greaser girls would.

I gulped hoping that I wouldn't mess this up.

When it was the day of the reunion I woke up early and showered then put on the nicest pair of jeans I owned and a white button up shirt like she said. I wasn't eating breakfast but everyone else was, I was too nervous.

I nearly jumped when the door opened and Veronica walked in and to the kitchen/living room. The guys froze bringing forks up to their mouths, and turned to get a look at her.

My throat felt like it was closing up "wow…" Sodapop started almost flatly as if he couldn't think; unfortunately I was the opposite. I just couldn't think and I had about a million thoughts going through head.

She had her long blonde hair in a side braid with a blue ribbon. She wore a blue sun dress that was very country looking but on her it seemed proper and true to her personality. She wore dark cow boy boots, my thoughts were zapped into speech when she smiled at me.

"Wow, you look- um well you- good- great- um I like your boots" I wanted to slap myself, I like your boots? What am I? An idiot?

She laughed "you look handsome too, Pony, if only I'd known you cleaned up this good I'da' asked you on a date even faster" she said.

A deep blush creeped it's way over my cheeks and on my ears; she bit her lip then held out her hand now. "My dad's waitin in the car, ya ready? No need to worry about any hair grease since it'll get messed up anyway with all this wind" she explained.

I nodded saying good bye to the gang who were all smiling quite evilly. "Bye guys, I'll have him back by at least 9:00 pm" she told me, they all laughed.

"Cheer up, Ponyboy, I'm only teasing" she said bumping my hip and I let out a good natured laugh.

**Hello, don't know how great a response I got but this is one of my better fics and I hope Veronica wasn't too much a mary although the Daddy issue was a little cliche, I won't lie. **

**CONTINUATION?**

**I might continue a couple a chapters, you know to see how their date went with the reunion but if no one wants it then well, that's it I guess. **

**I'd love some Reviews if you can spare a moment, the Reviews inspire writers like me to keep writing so you know.**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed as I got out of the car, the car ride was slightly awkward with Veronica desperately trying to ease it. I guess it didn't help that I could be socially awkward sometimes. "Pony" I looked up to find Veronica grabbing my hand to pull me up the dirt road to the house up on top next to a large barn.

"Welcome to Fanta Farm" she said spreading her arms wide then beaming at me. "You're gonna learn to ride a horse a horse unless you already know?" she cast a questioning glance.

"Yeah, I know how" I responded "my brother used to go to a ranch a lot before my parents died but when he had to work there was no way he could go very often" I explained.

Veronica frowned, her eyes looked more stunning than usual "well that's no good, we should bring him here sometime" she said and I nodded. Soon, we reached the house which had lots of tables and the smell of barbecue filled the air. There were quite a few people gathered around, a tall woman with red hair walked up to us.

She whistled, looking at me "where on earth did you find such a looker, Veronica?" the woman asked, my ears were burning as I looked at the ground.

"Aunt Tessa" Veronica complained.

"Ah it's alright, baby girl, I'm just teasin" she replied, I looked up to find her smiling brightly at Veronica "you look more like your mama every day" she mentioned and I was getting curious as to what Veronica's mother looked like. I imagined she was tall and beautiful with blonde hair and eyes like Veronica's but those were only guesses.

"Thank you" Veronica replied, she suddenly grabbed my hand, my ears burned bright red but I didn't want to let go. "Now, who's this hunk?" she asked.

"His name's Ponyboy, no it's not a nickname" she added, winking at me and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" I greeted and she smiled, she put her chin on her fist and inspected me.

"Hey Josh! Go on cook this boy some rib, he needs some meat on his bones!" she called "nice meeting you, Ponyboy, good luck" she said and I tilted my head, confused. She walked away to help the man running the grill.

Veronica sighed "sorry" she said and I turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it, my brothers comment about it all the time" I replied.

Veronica nodded "you really should eat more" she added, poking my ribs. I stopped myself from wincing, it really did kind of hurt since there wasn't any fat around my ribs.

"Yeah uh I'll work on it" I replied and she tilted her head and I knew she didn't buy it.

"Hey Ponyboy?" she asked, now sounding slightly distance and I looked at her "this is kind of weird question but have you ever played piano?" she questioned.

"How'd you know?" I asked, when I younger I got lessons from my mom who took me to church to play the one in the music room. I hadn't played since they died but how would she know that or guess it?

"I was just thinking that you've got thin fingers, my mom had thin fingers too and she said that they were perfect for an instrument or piano" she explained.

I stared at her "you pay attention to strange things, ya know?" I pointed out and she turned quickly, her dress ruffling as a gust of wind suddenly went through. Her dress blew up and she quickly pushed it down, her cheeks flushing a little.

She gave me a look "you saw didn't you?" she asked and I turned my head away.

"Poke-a-dots, huh?" I mentioned and her face exploded with red and she whacked my arms and chest.

"Ponyboy!" she yelled and I laughed out loud unable to keep it in. She kept hitting me so eventually without thinking I hugged her, pinning her arms to her sides. She was arm and all of a sudden I realized I was a couple inches taller than her.

"Hey, weren't you taller than me when we first met?" I asked and she looked at me and I let go of her.

"When did that happen?" she mentioned.

"I win" I whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"It's not a race" she whispered back.

"Still, I'm glad I'm taller than you now" I mentioned.

"Why?" she inquired and I turned to face her, we were so close to each other that I could see the ice blue rims in her eyes. Like if I leaned just a little closer we could kiss, would she kiss me back?

"I don't know, it's just better for my pride" I replied and she laughed.

"I've never heard it said quite like that" she said and I smiled.

"Well good thing you have me, then, Ponyboy Curtis at your service" I greeted unintentionally rhyming and took off my nonexistent top hat and tipped it to her. She laughed and curtsied in response.

"Come on, there are a lot more people for you to meet" she added taking my hand which I was _really _okay with. She led me to a barn that was filled with all kinds of potluck food and people. I was introduced to several aunts, uncles, cousins, and nieces and nephews.

"Oh! Let's get some food now, they're probably gonna start the dance in a little bit" she explained yanking me to the table where we stood in line. "Oh, Melony" she called out and a little girl turned around, her red pigtails made me immediately think of the Aunt Tessa we'd met before.

"V!" the little girl, who was about 8, beamed happily "hi" she said, hugging Veronica tight.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mel, this is Ponyboy; um my very good friend" she introduced me; Melony looked up at me and went all shy.

I smiled gently "um hi Melony, you can just call me Pony if you want" I told her crouching to her height. Melony smiled and nodded.

"I like ponies" she beamed shyly then giggled "you have a funny name" she added.

"Boy" I sighed "don't I know it" I added and beamed then went to play with a little boy.

"Don't you ever get annoyed at people for laughing at your name?" Veronica inquired as we moved further up in the line.

I ran a hand through my hair "hm… well I used to when I younger but when I was fourteen something happened that made me look at the golden side of life and not take things too personally" I explained.

"What?" she asked.

"It uh kind of a long story" I explained as we got our food.

"I've got time" she whispered sincerely.

"I was really pathetic" I added.

"I don't care" she said.

"All right then I guess I have to start at the very beginning when I got jumped after going to a movie theatre…" I kept going from there, telling her all the little details and she listened intently, I've never actually told anyone the story like that. I'd written my novel and that was it, other people could decide what to think without complaining to me. It was reason I used a pen name instead of my real one.

When I finished, Veronica was silent "I'm sorry, when I first you I expected a typical greaser, you know? But the more I got to know you and the rest I learned there was no such thing as a typical greaser just like no soc is typical either." She explained.

I smiled "so um you smoked a lot back then?" she asked taking now to ask questions once I'd finished my story.

"Uh yeah, a lot, once Johnny died I did it even more and then Darry found out and set me straight" I answered.

"How'd he do that? Darry couldn't have controlled every you did" she pointed out.

"Well… he stole all my packs, threatened Steve and Two-bit and even Tim and Curly then slapped a pack of gum in my hands" I explained.

"And you stopped just like that?" she asked.

"No…" I said, my face heated "he uh found a way to roll a cigarette and filled it with tobacco and dried horseradish" I explained rubbing my neck.

"No" she said, her face lighting up.

"Yes, he kept it up for an entire week to make sure I didn't catch even a whiff of a cigarette then casually set one on the table for me to find. Ever since I was 5 and I ate a whole spoonful of horseradish, I've hated the stuff with a passion. Darry knew that and so I feel for the trap and once the cigarette had been in my mouth for a while the taste came through. Including the smell of burnt horseradish. I can't even touch a cigarette anymore" I explained. Veronica was having a laughing fit, her giggles filling my ears and her smiles made me smile despite her laugh was at my expense.

Veronica and I were suddenly snapped back to the reunion when music was suddenly played. I was expecting country or fiddle music but when I heard swing, my thoughts were knocked out of whack. "We're big fans of swing" she explained pulling me out to a blank spot on the dance.

"I can't dance" I said.

"With those legs?" she asked "of course you can, here I'll teach you" she added.

"Better let me, once he's good enough to handle you then I'll hand him over" Aunt Tessa added. Without warning she yanked me to a spot while Veronica went in search of a partner. "Okay, jitterbug first" she said "follow my feet" she said and I did so.

After about ten minutes she was teaching me how to spin her "hm… good enough, you won't step on Veronica" she said satisfied then pushed me "I'm turning ya loose" she said pointing to Veronica.

"Um right" I said and walked up to her, Veronica smiled and we started off slow.

"You're too uptight, Pony, just let loose" she said and I did, before I knew it I was spinning her faster than before and she kept up just fine. Or maybe I was just slow, I felt myself getting better "not bad for a beginner" she teased.

"It's kind of embarrassing that the little kids are better than me" I added, gesturing to where Melony and a little boy were dancing, for how little they were they knew how to dance.

"That's Cody she's dancing with… Cody's mom works at the ranch and Cody has to be here in the summer. Melony… decided to teach him swing, he was hesitant but he must like Melony too cause soon he was swinging better than any I've ever seen. I hope they keep it up…they could enter a competition one day" she explained in between breaths.

I was also out of breath, I did one more twirl and in a move I've only seen once from one of the adults on the dance floor. I spun her over my shoulder and she landed in my arms, princess style. I stared in shock "Ponyboy… how did you?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's you" I said and she shook her head.

"No, it's hard to do that move, maybe you do have some talent that's barely scratched the surface" she mentioned, I was still holding her. My face turned red and I set her down, she smiled brightly "that was fun, a lot of fun" she told me sincerely.

"I know, it was for me too" I agreed, the rest of the time it was dancing and meeting the rest of her family. They all seemed to unique, some played instruments or had cool jobs, one was even a publisher.

But soon, they had to do their reunion picture, they took the first picture when Veronica pulled me next to her the picture. "Smile!" she said and I did and so did the rest.

"Okay everyone clean up time" Aunt Tessa called out and though there were complaints everyone started picking up trash. "Come on" Veronica said handing me 2 dishes and grabbing some herself. I followed her into the house and into the kitchen "just leave them here, Aunt Tessa likes to do them herself" she said.

I nodded then we walked toward the door when I saw a photo and stopped dead. It was a photo a woman, she was so gorgeous it was unreal with her blonde hair tied back and she held a little girl about eight who I knew right away was Veronica. "That's my mom" she pointed out.

"She's beautiful" I told her and she smiled, her cheeks pink with pleasure "you're so cute in it" I added. "Such chubby cheeks" I teased, touching her cheek and she went from pink to rosy.

"I'm sure you were no different" she added.

"Mmm… don't know, haven't looked at mom's photo albums in a while" I answered and Veronica's grin grew. She ran out of the door and I sighed following her "come on dad" she said and soon after hugging everyone good bye we left.

It was about half an hour before we got home, Veronica was shivering with anticipation "you can just drop us off, dad, I'll be here a little while" she told him.

"Alright, take care" he said.

Veronica walked right in as always and I followed, the gang was all still up and greeted us when we came in. "Alright, where is it?" she asked me and I sighed knowing I wasn't going to convince her otherwise. I went over to the shelves and pulled a thick book out and handed it to her. She spent about a half hour cooing over Darry's, Soda's and my baby and child photos.

"It's funny how you all ended up with such different hair colors" she added ruffling my hair and I rolled my hair.

"Chocolate, Caramel, and Vanilla" she said and Soda raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds delicious but…" Two-bit was likely on the verge of a joke but Veronica interrupted.

"Your hair, Darry's chocolate, Soda's vanilla, and Ponyboy's carmel" she explained.

"Darry's more Dark Chocolate" Soda replied laughing as Darry shoved his hand away from his hair.

Veronica nodded then yawned suddenly "I'm getting tired, can you drive me home?" she asked me.

"sure" I agreed and we were quickly on our way, I pulled into the drive way and it was a little awkward. "Um…" I turned to her and we kind of just stared at each other, we leaned toward and I got a bit impatient and pulled her quickly and kissed her. It was a good three minutes before we separated, silence again.

"Well I'll see at school Monday" she said getting out. She walked in after waving and I sighed, did I read the mood wrong? Did I do that right?

**You wanted it so I brought it, I'm not sure how many more but I suppose don't count on more than 2 more or just 1.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

VERONICA

I waited at the swing set around the park by Ponyboy's house, waiting for him; I had avoided him all day. I don't know what happened, I've kissed a couple of boys before but I don't think I've ever wanted someone's kiss that much. It was like Pony's lips were like pollen and I was the butterfly but I couldn't say that, it's too stupid and cheesy.

I gasped when I pushed on the swings and went high in the air and I turned to find Pony by the pole on the side, I pumped my legs for a bit. My hair went all over the place, the wind from my momentum tossing it forward and back. "Hey" he greeted smiling then sat on the swing next to where I swung and I slowed down.

"Hi" I greeted nervously.

"So um…" his cheeks were flushed and he laughed kinda breathlessly and it was just about the cutest thing I've ever seen on a guy. He ran his fingers through his hair "did I mess up?" he asked.

My eyes went wide "what?" I asked.

"Did you like it when I kissed you or did you just hate it and I ruined everything?" I asked.

"No! No, that kiss was amazing, I loved it" I said eagerly making both of us silent until he laughed. He laughed a lot like he did when he was nervous, it was light and airy but the sound of it was beautiful. I don't think I've ever met someone like that, a boy I could call beautiful.

I blushed and joined in; he leaned over and caught my lips. And the word caught was perfect, he turned my head and kissed so fast and smooth. It was like finding the perfect piece on a lego board and there was my lego tower. I immersed myself in him, like being underwater and when we separated I was thrown back into the crisp cool air of the beach.

We both panted when we separated and in sync we said "wow" and laughed and Ponyboy hugged me to his chest. I hugged him too and we eventually let go "so um…" Pony fell silent.

"Yeah, definitely boyfriend material" I told him and he smiled, relaxing his tense shoulders. I couldn't resist and kissed him again, he was addictive.

4 MONTHS LATER

Ponyboy sighed as set the last of his box for college in his new truck he'd saved up since he was younger for. "Makes me sad" he turned toward me and smiled his gorgeous smile.

"We come back on Holidays and breaks" I assured him.

"Man, OSU and OU, it's a Romeo and Juliet tradgedy waiting to happen" Ponyboy replied, taking my hand spinning me in a swing move I'd taught him.

"Have I ever told you it's so sexy that you're an English major?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Several times, you're going to make my head swell" he added and I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't think that's possible, Ponyboy there's no room for it to swell with how smart you are" I pointed, he hugged me close from behind and turned his head when the Gang and my dad came out.

"Okay dad, rules?" I asked.

"No alcohol, be social, and phone you every chance you and I get" dad listed off.

"I'm not sure which one's going off to college, daddy or his girl" Two-bit cracked and we all laughed.

"That goes for you too, Pony, don't leave us in the dark and call us when you get the chance" Darry replied, he looked like a proud parent.

"I will, you guys would stalk me if I didn't Ponyboy added.

"Have fun at OU and you at OSU, V" Soda told me and I smiled.

"I will" I said and we both walked forward to give out hugs to all them then Pony walked me to my car. I kissed at least 5 times before I got in the car, "I promise to call every week, I'll write letters too" he added kissing me one last time, I savored it.

"I will too, I'll wait for your first letter" I replied and he walked to his car and waved as I drove away, Ponyboy and I both agreed that long distance wouldn't be a problem for us, every other week we would meet in the middle.

I smiled as Pony's truck came right alongside men and mouthed 'I love you, Veronica".

"Love you too, Ponyboy" I mouthed back and then we had to separate.

I turned on the radio after a while and the radio automatically turned to swing, I smiled and wondered what Percy was listening to.

PONYBOY

About half an hour of driving I got pretty bored so I turned my radio on, I turned a couple channels and it switched to a genre in particularly. I smiled to myself, swing; Veronica was probably listening to that right now.

**Hello…. That's all I got, I know I've got some who wanted more chapters but I don't really have any more I can add to this.**

**So if you liked this than I THANK YOU SO MUCH, REALLY, THANK YOU but if you hated it… eh… anymore if you still give me some feed back that'd be great.**

**I know it was short, but I just wanted to wrap it and now it's done and my life is complete… until my next story… or my 20 something other fics I need to finish. I hate to drop stories, it just feels really mean…**

**REVIEW**


End file.
